Weapons
What Weapons are there? There are currently 4 weapon types in this game.... Sword, Bow, Staff and Shield What do they do? Lets start with the weapon you quite literally start with, the sword The Sword is an Ariel Combat Based Weapon, meaning you can start combos by hit the icons in mid air, for every number higher then one, you deal damage that many times, for example if you hit two sword consecutively in the air, you will do a total of 3 hits (1 for the first combo, 2 for the second), the sword also provides a more bounce of a bounce off the icons then the other weapons do, making it easier to chain attacks For Sword I suggest Wearing the Travelers Boots for added mobility, the sharpener rock, flaming torch or metal plate (you can equip up to 3, refer to equipment tab) Next is the Bow Preparation is key for this weapon, this has a mechanic called arrows, you can pick them up during the fight (you do not bounce off of these icons) the more arrows you have before hitting a bow icon, the more hits you will deal (for example, 1 arrow will result in 1 hit for the initial bow icon, and another for the arrow), arrows will also transfer over if not used, making it key to fight a low level enemy before fighting your actual target. Its sounds tedious, but the pays off, since you will be able to start the fight off with huge damage! For the bow I recommend travelers boots, flaming torch (ESPECIALLY FOR MANY ARROW SHOTS) Sharpeners rock and Hunting Dagger Thirdly is Staff Staff is by far the simplest of the classes, but that doesn't mean its bad, after chaining four hits (in a limited time period) you will deal burst damage equal to x3 of you max damage (Meaning if your max damage is 10, you will deal 30 on the burst) This is a great weapon for beginners do to its establishment of the fundamental concepts, but an easier pace. For Staff, I recommend Sharpeners Rock (Chance to Crit on the burst!) Metal Plate and Travelers Boots Finally we have Shield Shield is probably the Most powerful of the classes.... if used properly! Shield has a factor called guard, every-time you hit an icon you gain a certain percent of guard (10 percent on a hit with no previous guard, 15 percent on a hit with some guard already accumulated). The next time you take damage, the percent of guard you are at will be subtracted from the hit and you will take the remaining damage (If at 100%, you take little to no damage). After the hit and calculations, all of the guard will be gone putting you back at zero guard, fear not, you can just earn it again. Careful, while it may be slow, the guard does decrease over time. It also carries over, meaning you can use the remainder of your guard in another battle. WHAT DOES ALL OF THIS MEAN!!!!! well to sum it up Sword is Ariel Combat Bow is preparation class Mage is the simple class Shield is the Protective Class Feel Free to mix an match Sats, Weapons, and Equipment as you please!